


Life in Hell

by sevenlostkeys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Ficlet, it just hurts okay, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: "Do as you're told."
Relationships: The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Life in Hell

For the last few months, her nights had been spent in sleepless silence, thinking of graves and blue boxes disappearing on street corners. 

And then she heard it. That sound that used to make her heart leap. The TARDIS materializing. 

It was past midnight. She heard his soft footfalls down the hall, coming towards her bedroom. 

Why now? What could he possibly need? 

His hands gently rustled the doorknob and there he was, in his holey jumper and black pants, face drawn and tired. 

She jumped from the bed, walking slowly toward him.

She didn’t care where he’d been or what he’d done. He was here now. And she needed him.

“Kiss me." 

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know I don’t do that, Clara." 

"Do as you are told." 

She looked at him. You’re not Danny, she thought.

You’re not River, he thought. 

And then they understood each other. What this meant. 

His face softened and he placed his hands on her shoulders before they moved to cup her face. 

He used to do that when he was another man, a different man, she thought. 

She leaned in quickly, kissing him, her arms pulling him close. He was a jumble of awkward limbs and sighs, half words muttered in the shadows. She pushed him towards the disheveled bed. She worked her hands under his jumper, desperate to feel his heartbeats, his warmth. She needed something real. 

His hands ghosted over her shoulder blades down her back, coming to rest on her hips, his thumbs tracing her hip bones through her pajamas. She shuddered, mouth open against his face. 

Together they silently worked to remove the thin barriers that kept their skin apart. Clothes crumpled against the footboard of the bed, their bodies fit like forgotten puzzle pieces at the bottom of a box. They swayed against each other, his head buried in her left shoulder while her hands ran through his silver hair. The TARDIS hummed as their breaths became short and shallow. 

Afterward, they lay tangled under the duvet, drifting in and out of sleep and their thoughts, like planets orbiting the sun. 

"Do you still have my screwdriver?" 

"It’s in my purse." 

"Thank you.”

“For what?" 

"For keeping me safe all that time. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for you.”


End file.
